Referat af Sæson 2, Afsnit 2- Babylons Tredje Tempel
26./27. juni 2027 Flokken Nidhug samles hos Jimmy. De består denne aften af Jimmy, Gry, Liam og Artem. Aksel har valgt at gå undercover i København, mens Abdul havde et andet ærinde. Aksel har sendt et postkort til Jimmy med flot Den Lille Havfrue-motiv. På postkortet skriver Aksel, at Narreskibet har forladt København med den irakiske by Hillah som destination. Den skulle være taget afsted i september 2026, men var blevet ramt af problemer, som skulle være overkommet i Juni 2027. Det virker klart for flokken, at Aksel vil have dem til at tage til Hillah, men da flokken ikke ved særlig meget om Hillah, beslutter de sig for at gå hver til sit, for at researche. Det flokken dog godt ved er, at det er den by, som er bygget på ruinerne på det gamle Babylon. 27./28. juni 2027 Efter at have konsulteret diverse Ordo Obscura-kontakter, er der samlet en liste over, hvad man ved omkring Hillah og Babylon . Det menes, at der er en torpid eller nulevende vampyr i byen, som er ingen ringere end Profeten Ezekiel. Det var ligeledes den by, hvor alle dødelige udslettede hinanden i forbindelse med Det Arabiske Forår året før. Denne handling menes at være vampyr-drevet, og ikke af kemisk krigsførelse, som den dødelige presse ellers skrev. Med den viden beslutter flokken sig for at genlæse Babels Fald, for at se om der dukker noget nyt op, og også noget, der kan forklare dels hvorfor Rose er på vej derned, og måske endda noget om hele Malkavian-problematikken i det hele taget. Det lykkes Liam at gennemskue meget mere end flokken turde håbe på. I korte træk: Den "Jehova"-person, der optræder i Babels Fald refererer til Malkav. Prometheus er barn af Malkav. Han omfavner Pandora, som han også giver Gudeglasset, som muligvis også er det artefakt, der er kendt som Malkavs Spejl. I Babels Fald begår Prometheus et diableri, som Malkav straffer ham for, og Pandora forlader ikke hans side, men giver ham næring (som Rose igennem blodet, måske), indtil hun går i torpor. Denne tolkning fremlægges for Karthas de Karthago, som er behørigt imponeret, og der diskuteres, hvorvidt der kan være tale om en særlig blodlinje fra Prometheus. Flokken beslutter sig for at inddrage Pinél, og forsigtigt spørge til hans sire. Han afslører, at han ikke kendte meget til sin sire, da han spiste hende efter sin favnelse. Navnet "Anesidora" blev dog givet. Efter længere tids debateren, gør flokken klar til at opsøge nogle svar i Hillah. De får arrangeret transport og proviantering. 1./2. juli 2027 Det er ikke et rart syn, der møder dem i Hillah. Over alt er der sønderskudte boligblokke, og gaderne flyder med lig. Der er intet liv; hverken mennesker eller dyr. Jimmy beslutter sig for at undersøge de døde, og får kontakt til en afdød kvinde i en grønthandel. Hun beretter at stemningen var trykket under borgerkrigen, og at hun pludselig knejsede efter en intens, pressende hovedpine. Mange andre har tydeligt slået hinanden ihjel. Flokken bygger en base, og beslutter sig for at opsøge det gamle tempel, hvor Profeten Ezekiel skulle have opholdt sig. Da de kommer til templet bemærker de, at de ikke er alene. De får øje på to skikkelser i det fjerne, som de beslutter sig at kigge nærmere på. De bliver dog rimelig hurtigt opdaget af de to, som viser sig at være en mellemøstligt udseende herre i jakkesæt - mere mørk i huden end hvad naturligt er, og en kvinde i israelsk kampuniform. Flokken hilser på dem forsigtigt, og de præsenterer sig som Ibrahim Karuf og hans child Golda. Efter den indledende skepsis begge parter imellem har lagt sig, fortæller Ibrahim, at de er der for at tage Ezekiels livsblod, men ikke er sikre på at de er stærke nok til det selv. De tilbyder derfor flokken at de kan opsøge Ezekiel igennem en hemmelig tunnel de har bygget, hvis de efterfølgende vil hjælpe med at slå ham ihjel. Flokken returnerer til deres midlertidige haven for at diskutere det, og aftaler at mødes med Ibrahim og Golda næste nat. 2./3. juli 2027 Flokken kommer hurtigt til enighed om at tage Assamiterne op på deres tilbud, men være på vagt og have mulighed for at revurdere situationen undervejs. De drager mod pakhuset, hvori tunnellen skulle være bygget, og mødes med de to der. Golda bliver bedt om at holde vagt uden for pakhuset, og Ibrahim leder dem ned i en gammel brønd. Da de kommer ned i brønden begynder Ibrahim at famle på den fjerne væg, som om han ledte efter en måde at aktivere en indgang på. Det gør han længe, da Liam pludselig lugter benzin. Han råber det højt, og gør mine til at ville slukke Ibrahims olielampe. I det samme forsvinder Ibrahims sløring, og pludselig står der en forvirret Rodion foran dem. Han spørger til, hvor han er, og det er tydeligt at han er blevet besat på en eller anden måde. Oven over brønd-skakten ses ild og sagens alvor rammer dem alle. Rodion får spurgt ind til deres ærinde. Han viser dem nøglen til Ezekiels Labyrint, sluger den, og lover dem at den er deres, hvis de kan få ham sikkert ud. Jimmy tager Rodion over skuldrene og begynder at bestige den faldefærdige trappe op ad brøndens runde skakt. Jo højere de kommer op, jo mere ild ser de. Gry svæver op, og Liam løber ruten i unaturligt hastigt tempo. Da de kommer op ad brønden, ser de hvordan der er ild over det hele, og der er gjort en ihærdig indsat for at netop indgangen indhyldet i flammer. Det lykkes alle at komme mere eller mindre uskadt ud af pakhuset, dog får Rodion et mere alvorligt sår på den ene arm, da han vælter ud over en brændende tønde. På den anden side af indgangen bliver de angrebet af to i kampuniform. Den ene er Golda, mens den anden ikke er set før. Derudover er der også en snigskytte i det fjerne, hvis skud dog ikke kan høres, før de rammer. Det lykkes flokken at bekæmpe fjenden, dog slipper snigskytten væk. Mystisk assamite-magi får de to angriberes torpide kroppe til at blive til aske med det samme. Efter kampen fortæller Rodion om labyrinten. Han fortæller at den er meget farlig, og at den tog Raskolnikov. I flokkens midlertidige haven, fortæller Rodion videre om, hvad der er hændt. Han fortæller at Rose kortvarigt vågnede sidste år, fortalte at de skulle finde en "slægtning", og sendte dem afsted mod Hillah. Han fortæller, hvordan Rose i lang til forhandlede med Ezekiel, hvorefter nøglen blev fremskaffet for få uger siden. Rodion og Raskolnikov blev sendt til Hillah for at finde et spor, som skulle lede dem til "Slægtningen". Hun sagde at "hans glemte ord vil vise vejen". Sporet skulle han have fundet i Ezekiels labyrint, hvori han fandt den originale udgave af Ezekiels Bog. Rodion siger sætningen "Og I skal bo i mit tempel ved præsternes side". Flokken forstår det ikke helt, men Rodion giver udtryk for at han ikke længere ønsker at være en del af Narreskibet, og gerne vil hoppe af til Sabbatten, så hvis de kan garantere hans sikkerhed, vil de få den afgørende viden. Der bliver ringet til Pinél, og en aftale kommer i hus. Flokken tager til Thessaloniki for at proviantere, mens Rodion flyves til Moskva. 3./4. juni Her jages der. 4./5. juni 2027 Rodion ringer fra Moskva, og fortæller dem omkring Det Tredje Tempel, som Ezekiel så i sin profeti (den fra Bibelen). Han fortæller, hvordan det tempel som står beskrevet i den tilgængelige oversættelse af Ezekiels Bog er i de forkerte mål. Han oplyser de korrekte mål, og med disse er det uden videre til at finde det præstekammer, som der blev henvist til tidligere. Gry spørger ind til de incest/mord mysterier, som Rose og Narreskibet var involveret i, og Rodion forklarer ikke meget, men at det var et ritual, som Rose skulle udføre med jævne mellemrum (omkring 20 år), for at kunne få blod. Det blod der blev spildt efter at "Sproget" blev ytret (som den lille pige under teaterstykket mod sin far), ville Rose optage. Flokken diskuterer herefter, hvad næste skridt er. De står med valget om enten at tage direkte til Jerusalem og finde præstekammeret, eller at tage tilbage til Babylon, og opsøge Ezekiel. Vidensbegærlige som de er, beslutter de sig for at opsøge Ezekiel i håb om måske at få flere detaljer afdækket. De spenderer en dag mere i Thessaloniki, hvor de jager, og så tager de tilbage mod Hillah. 6./7. juni 2027 I Hillah tager de til templet med Rodions nøgle. Ved tempelruinerne, leder nøglens summen dem ind på et bestemt sted, hvor der viser sig en tegning af et par trapper. Om end de ikke ser det, så føles det som om man går på rigtige trapper, når de tegnede trapper forsøges betrådt, og ganske rigtigt, trapperne leder dem ned i en hule. Nede i hulen er der kun én dør at se. De går ind ad døren, og døren leder dem hver især ind i en individuel mareridts-agtig prøvelse, der konfronterer dem med fortidens synder. Den bliver overvundet med varierende grad af succes. På den anden side af prøvelsen, træder de ud i et hulerum, hvor der står to troner. Den ene er tom, mens der på den anden sidder en skikkelse, Profeten Ezekiel. Jimmy præsenterer ærbødigt flokken, og Ezekiel svarer på spørgsmål. Her lærer flokken mange af de ting, som tidligere var ukendte eller uvisse: På den første trone hvilede Pandora, der er vågnet for et lille år siden for dels at finde sin elskede Prometheus, og dels at finde den hævn hun havde svoret (præcis hvilken hævn vides ikke). I præsteværelset er De Fire Keruber. De vogter på hemmeligheden om, hvor Prometheus ligger. Der er tale om fire navngivne engle, hvor Malakai er barn af Ezekiel, mens de tre andre, Bahram, Yophiel og Gavriel er Malakais børn. Ligeledes lærer de også at Pinéls skaber, Anesidora, også var barn af Pandora, lige som Ezekiel er det, og således kan Roses slægt nu føres helt tilbage til Malkav (Rose -> Pinél -> Anesidora -> Pandora -> Prometheus -> Malkav). Det italesættes også, at der er et Sprog, som nogen i blodlinjen forstår, og Ezekiel siger "Når de mægtige taler, skælver de svage" bl.a. som svar på spørgsmålet om hvorvidt massakren i Hillah var forårsaget af Pandora. Før flokken forlader Ezekiels hule, læser de og nedfælder hans bog, som står skrevet på stenvæggen. Med denne nyfundne viden, forlader flokken Ezekiels hule og gør sig klar på at tage til Jerusalem. 7./8. juli 2027 Flokken vågner og begiver sig til Jerusalem. Da Ezekiels bog beskriver Det Tredje Tempel så nøje, er det meget nemt for dem at få præcise GPS koordinater på der, hvor præstekammeret skulle stå. Det ligger i den gamle del af Jerusalem, tæt på Tempelbjerget. På det sted, hvor præsteværelset skulle stå, står nu en tandlægebiks. Flokken sniger sig ind ad en bagdør, og finder en nedgang til en kælder. Kælderen ser middelalderlig ud, og i det fjerne hører de stemmer. De stopper op, og lytter til stemmerne. Det er på Hebræisk, men de forstår dog et udbrud, som gentager sig - "Johwe". Flokken beslutter sig for at træde ind i rummet, hvor stemmerne kommer fra. Her mødes de af et særligt syn: Det er et langt rum, med et alter for enden af rummet. Bag alteret står en kerub, som beskrevet i biblen: Næsten 3 meter høj, lysende, fire vinger og fire ansigter: Menneske, løve, okse og ørn. Ved sin side, står der en gylden kriger, gyldent romersk harnisk og et spyd. Bag alteret står to statuer af skikkelser, der ligner den gyldne kriger. Hver af dem har navne på hebraisk hugget over sig: Yophiel og Gabriel. Mellem de to statuer, i en tredje niche, står en konstruktion, som ligner et hjul monteret i et andet hjul og drejer rundt, tilsyneladende ved egen kraft. Malakai har et stort smykke om halsen, som er en mindre version af dette hjul. Foran alteret står en stor flok kultister (20-25 stk.), som har deltaget i en slags ritual eller messe. Liam råber Malakai an og beder om et ord. Malakai svarer: "Ønsker I et ord? I skal få ét ord: Døden!" Kultisterne og Bahram angriber, og efter en lang og spændende kamp, hvor Malakai blandt andet prøver at få Nidhug til at opgive ævret ved brug af mental overlegenhed, samtidig med at han forsøger at vække de to sovende keruber med blod fra kultister, får Nidhug nedkæmpet alle modstanderne. Jimmy pløjer sig igennem 15-20 kultister. Gry dræber et par kultister og suger blodet væk fra de render, som løber ind til de sovende keruber. Bahram kæmper mod Artem og Liam, og det lykkedes ham at slå Liam i torpor, mens Artem med nød og næppe overlever hans angreb fordi Liam tog en stor del af opmærksomheden. Artem afslutter kampen ved at flå struben ud af halsen på Bahram og dræbe ham. Efter at have sundet sig lidt kaster Artem sit spyd igennem brystet på Malakai, som bare stod ved sit alter og så majestætisk ud (på mere end en måde). Efter spyddet har ramt Malakai stopper han kampen og overgiver sig. Malakai overgiver den profeti, han er udsendt for at bevogte, og lader sig frivilligt diablerisere af Liam efter en ildevarslende advarsel, hvori han betvivler at Liams unge krop og spinkle sind kan magte et så mægtigt væsen som ham. Profetien er: "Profeten vil bebude hans komme. Hun vil se ham ride på sin kridhvide hest. I vil lære at ære og frygte hende og I vil kende hende som Profet af Jehova og bebuder af Den Kridhvide Rytters Ridt fra Tusindårstemplet. I vil kende hende som Pandora. Hun vandrer iblandt os påny." Gry tager hjulet - både det store og det lille - med og Artem napper Bahrams spyd og skjold. Resultatet bliver meldt tilbage til Karthas og Pinél. Her slutter det andet afsnit af anden sæson. Category:Referater